mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulwilya Shadowsong
''Name Known As: Sul Real Name: Sulwilya Shadowsong (Sulwilya Shil'Drannor), alternatively could go by Sulwilya Eir'ara'as. Classes '-Rogue:' Sul's expertise early in life was in various skills of whatever may have interested her at the time. As she found a certain satisfaction in dismantling traps, otherwise sneaking into places she didn't belong and otherwise just trying to survive, she took to the rogue life easily early in life. While not a sniper with a bow (originally), she became a very adept trick shooter, and quite capable of putting arrows in places that were crippling or painful. '-Wizard:' Despite a general disinterest in the Art, Sul was encouraged to pick up The Art as a first step into the elven warart of Arcane Archery. '-Arcane Archer:' Sul's following of the ancient arts of 'arrowsinging' allowed her newfound precision and power with a longbow, as well as perhaps the first step into a culture that up until recently, she had little real connection with. IC Information Current Age: One Hundred Sixty Years (160), Born 20 Nightal, 1217 DR Attitude: Whimsical, laid back, and generally friendly, if not often quite sarcastic. Sul is an odd combination of mellow, friendly, cynical, and quite often, blunt to the point of being very straight forward. She maintains a laid back, care free attitude typically, and is generally pleasent to be around with, although her behavior will drastically vary depending upon her mood. Although she rarely stays upset for long, she maintains somewhat of a perpetual cynicism, perhaps suggesting that she has seen far more than her 'whatever happens, happens' attitude might otherwise suggest. Despite being pleasant to be around, and seemingly unconcerned with most trivial things which seem to bother others in daily life, she takes a radically more stern approach in serious matters, or life and death situations. As well, despite being easily bored when not having something to do, she is incredibly cool headed in crisis situations, able to focus on the conflict or problem at hand and act with unusual precision at times, a stark contrast to her indifference about every day things. Sul's philosophy is one of perpetual defense, advocating a situation where one is always vigilant, always ready to defend that which they care about. To be aggressive and hostile towards that which one dislikes makes one no better than that which you defend against. Peace is something which must be actively protected, for there is always that which wishes to destroy it. That which is worth protecting is worth being eternally vigilant about, or as Sul puts it, 'Peace exists under the shade of swords and arrows.' Appearance: She has somewhat of a typical moon elf physique, standing rather short by human standards. Her frame is quite lithe, with slender shoulders and thighs, and long slender limbs. Her well toned muscle and clear, light, and dexterous movements make it obvious she is a creature of grace and agility. Long strands of glossy vermillion lay somewhat neatly kept, with several prominant braids being used to tie back most of her hair, although there almost always seems to be a few annoying strands in her face. Deep cerulean blue eyes contrast with her pale complextion and vermillion hair, as can a long, faint scar running across the bridge of her nose. Perhaps the most memorable trait is a series of ornate, colorful tribal markings of primarily red and blue adorn her arms and thighs, generally concealed by her clothing (described under 'Notable Features'). Appearance, Part II. (Equipment worn): Her clothing of recent days consists of leathers and cloth of green and tan, allowing her to blend in easier in the wilderness that she often wanders through. A baggy, almost poncho like garment adorns over her shoulders, cut short near the arms to reveal carefully wound bracers along her forearms. She often keeps a quiver of arrows strapped to either her back to her hip, filled with a very stuffed and large assortment of arrows based upon situation. Along her belt lay a sharp, well balanced handaxe, a small set of sheathed daggers, and finally, a carefully maintained, polished rapier within a blue scabbard, along with a small assortment of tools, potions, and other useful things contained in field pouches along her waist. In her hands, adorned with reinforced, fingerless gloves, or slung over her shoulder, typically rests an ornate composite longbow, clearly of elven-make. A close look at the weapon suggests that all of its parts, including the sight, and composite fittings along the shaft, are incredibly fine tuned, with a meticulous, almost fanatical attention for efficiency. She owns several longbows, generally contained in protective cases when not in use to keep them in good condition. Characters Religious Dogma (Erevan Ilesere): Change and excitement are the spice of life. Live on the edge, unbound by the conventions of society in a spirit of constant self-reinvention. Puncture the self-righteousness, sanctimony, and pretension that pervades orderly society with mischievous pranks that both amuse and enlighten. Common Statistics Height: 4ft, 11in. Weight: Between 75-80lbs, equipment notwithstanding. Skin Tone: Pale Caucasian. Skin Texture: A few scars and callouses aside, smooth and youthful. Eyes: A deep cerulean blue. Hair: Glossy vermillion Accent: Somewhat of an odd mix between Chondathan, and northern elven dialect, no matter what she is speaking. Commonly spoken languages: Elven (accented Aryvandan - High Forest elven), Illythiiri (Drow), Chondathan, Common. Race: Teu’Tel’Quessir/Moon Elf Left Handed or Right Handed: Left. Recognizable Features: A faint scar, several inches along, along the bridge of her nose, as well as a small series of similar, sometimes deeper scars on various parts of her back, arms, and legs. Her hair is neatly braided along the sides of her head, with two of them tied carefully at the back of her head, and two of them dangling aesthetically before her ears, framing her face. Perhaps her most notable features, however are the various tattoos adorning her arms and legs. 1: Upon her left arm lay a winding, almost leaf-like pattern of red and blue inked lines, framing around an intricate house emblem of a sword and crossed oak leaves, with the complex winding lines mirrored along along her shins. Those well versed in elven lore related to the Crown Wars may note that the use of the sword and oak leaves is shared by the emblem of House Shadowsong of the High Forest. This is also shared by the emblem of the original House Shadowsong that fought in the fourth Crown War, having once been part of the kingdom of Miyeritar prior to the kingdom's destruction by the Dark Disaster. 2: Her right forearm has lines similarally inked, but the emblem on her left forearm is instead of a circle, signifying unity, with a bow, arching upwards, crossing the circles mid points, pointing up, complemented with with two arrows, fletching crossed at the bottom, crossed at centerpoint of the circle. This emblem is of the almost extinct matriarchal warrior House Eir'ara'as. 3: Finally, atop her right hand, a stylized sword with a faint blue outline is inked, complementing four concentric circles lined carefully in her palm. Those versed in the lore of Myth Drannor would recognize the marks as a badge of office for a member of the Akh'Velahr, with the four concentric rings symbolizing her as a Nikerym officer. Near the bottom of her wrist is a marking of crossed swords, one an outline, the other solid black, complemented this time by a stylized shield of black ink near the top of her wrist. The Crossed Swords, to those fluent in lore, symbolize one who has battled drow and survived. The shield, known as the Akh'Aegis, symbolizing one who has been severely wounded in the defense of Cormanthyr. Relatives: Father: Maurin (Deceased), Mother: Amiara, Older Brother: Meian, Older Sister: Niranda. Jewelry or other decorations: A thin, silver ring, etched with a complex weaved pattern along its length and set with a polished blue sapphire, suspended from a thin silver chain across her neck. An emblem of a nova star suspended from a similar silver chain lays wrapped around her left wrist. Finally, attached to her fine, forest green cloak, is an intricately decorated pin, marked with the circle, bow, and crossed arrow emblem of House Ei'ara'as. Star Sign Born under the Sign of the Stone and with Crescent Selûne under the sign of the Dragon Those born under the sign of the Stone are complex, tenacious and fearless. Proud and independent, they have great strength of character and rarely compromise. They thrive on challenge and have an innate belief in their own destiny. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Dragon are idealistic, progressive thinkers with strong humanitarian and spiritual principles. They thrive on change, becoming impatient with convention or restriction. Artistic and original, they can appear detached and aloof. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Point Blank Shot: Sul is more or less un-phased by the chaos of battle, able to keep composure and fire her bow when the enemy is but footsteps away as easily as if the distance was a field away. Her knack for keeping cool in close quarters pressure situations also allows her to take advantage of inflicting greater damage and accuracy. Rapid Shot: Drawing forth an arrow, notching it, drawing the bow, and firing are more or less instinctive actions for Sul. That said, she is able to divide her focus from accuracy slightly and focus instead on quantity, firing a larger number of arrows in a shorter amount of time. Weapon Focus: Longbow and Epic Weapon Focus: Longbow Having practiced the weapon for hours a day since she was able to pick one up, Sul has, after over a century of practice, became very good with a longbow. Extended conflicts with dhaerow and other evil creatures, ranging from orcs to dragons, has allowed her to refine her art to normally impossible levels. Called Shot: Sul has enough skill in archery and swordplay that she is able to not only aim and pick her target points on the body, such as limbs, but strike them in such a way as to significantly affect an opponent's ability to move or attack. Weapon Finesse: Having practice in not only swordplay, but dance, and various other acts of agility, combined with Sul's short stature, low mass and natural acrobatic athleticism, it's no surprise that Sul has came to rely upon her agility and precision to inflict more damage with a weapon in combat than strength. Epic Will: Though laid back much of the time, Sul can and has demonstrated a strong sense of willpower and level-headedness, able to react to most situations and handle stress without collapsing into panic. Rarely, if ever succumbing to fear, she is often described as just as fearless as she is whimsical and carefree. Luck of Heroes: Though Sul has proven herself skilled at improvising and thinking on her feet, a good portion of the reason she has survived is oftentimes, just sheer luck. It can almost be assumed that she has the blessings of the Trickster himself, when bravery and skill aren't enough. Current Character Level: 27 (Rogue 13/Wizard 3/Arcane Archer 11) Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good '-Perfect Alignment Title:' The Rebel Time spent in Myth Drannor: Nearly a decade. Category: PC